


Strong Style Strong

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [25]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, a few swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: You’re best friends with British Strong Style (Trent Seven, Tyler Bates, and Pete Dunne). You met on the UK independent scene years ago, you all had similar in-ring styles, you were even known as the Bitch of Strong Style (which you secretly loved) and now the four of you are now signed to NXT. The only downside? You now have to work for your father, William Regal. Things get a little difficult between you and your father and you’re surprised by which of your friends sticks up for you… and why.





	Strong Style Strong

The whole backstage area at Full Sail was echoing with laughter. In the middle of the activity was you and one of your best friends, Trent Seven, dancing to some cheesy pop song someone was playing on their phone. You and Trent were always doing things like this in your days on the UK independents, and neither of you were going to change now you were both at NXT.

Everyone was laughing and having fun. You’d managed to get one of your other best friends, Tyler Bates, to join in and you were just about to try and persuade the last member of your little gang, Pete Dunne, to join in when the music suddenly stopped and the whole room went deathly silent.

“What the bloody hell is going on here?” came the booming voice of your father, NXT General Manager, William Regal. “You are supposed to be professionals, not acting like a bunch of college kids on Spring bloody Break!”

Everyone’s heads dropped towards the floor, all except yours. You didn’t really care what you father was saying.

“All of you get back to where you’re supposed to be doing,” barked your father. “Except you, {Y/N}, my office… Now!”

“Catch ya later lads,” you smirk at your friends and saunter across the room, passed your father and down the corridor to his office.

The door slams shut after your father entered the room.

“What the hell are you playing at {Y/N}?” yelled your father.

“I was just trying to help everyone relax before a show… sir,” you sneered.

“Enough of the bloody attitude!” snapped Regal. “I have worked my arse off to build this brand and you’re treating it like a bloody joke!”

“I was trying to help! Everyone here is so scared to even fucking breathe around here for fear of pissing you off and getting cut! This business is about doing what we all love and making people happy, or have you forgotten that since putting on that bloody suit and becoming Hunter’s lapdog?”

You know you shouldn’t have said it but you really hoped he wouldn’t do anything while you’re at work. You saw your father’s jaw tense and his fists clench at his side.

“You need to start showing some respect, {Y/N},” your father said through clenched teeth.

“You wouldn’t know respect if it came and bit you on the arse!”

The next thing you knew you were pinned against the wall, your father’s hand around your throat. You try to push him away but his grip gets tighter. You and your father have never truly seen eye to eye and you knew could get violent but this was the first time he had ever done it to you somewhere he could get caught.

“You need to watch your mouth {Y/N} or I will shut it for you permanently. Do I make myself clear?”

You try to nod, but the grip on your throat makes it difficult. Your father lets go of your throat.

“Get out.”

You scramble for the door. As soon as it’s open you rush out of the room and run down the corridor towards your locker room, tears threatening to spill out. You don’t tell your friends what happened, you knew that they’d be angry. The whole night you tried your best to avoid your father.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It’d been two weeks since the incident with your father at the last lot of tapings and things between you and your father have been the worst they have ever been. You had gone to visit your mum the night before and you and your father had got into another argument, and this time your father had actually hit you. You’d rushed away from the house and cried yourself to sleep that night. You were beginning to get scared of what he might eventually do to you.

You’d arrived at Full Sail the next afternoon before everyone else had arrived. You were hidden in your locker room trying your best to cover the bruise on your face from your father’s fists. You had managed to get most of it covered when the door burst open, making you jump.

“There ya are,” smiled Tyler. “We wondered where ya were. We saw your car in the car park but couldn’t find ya.”

“Hi boys,” you smiled lightly. “I just thought I’d start getting ready early seeing as you always complain that I take too long.”

“How was your mother?” asked Trent, dumping his bag on the bench. “It feels like we haven’t seen her in forever.”

“She’s good. Asked if I was ever going to give up this "silly hobby” again,“ you sighed, making air quotes with your fingers.

"She just wants you to be safe {Y/N}, you know that,” reasoned Trent.

“No, she just wants me to get a ‘real job’, settle down and give her grandkids,” you said, rolling your eyes.

You turn back to finish your make up when Pete suddenly walks over to you, stopping your hand.

“What’s that?” he said quietly.

“My hand…,” you shoot back.

“Ya know what I mean {Y/N}. The big fucking bruise on ya face.”

“Oh that. It’s nothing. I was just rushing around this morning and forgot a cabinet door was open and walked smack into it,” you shrugged, hoping he’d buy your excuse.

“Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” said Pete, lightly running his thumb across your cheek. “If you’d walked into the cabinet the bruise would be on the other side of your face…”

“I-I…”

“Who hit ya {Y/N}?” asked Tyler coming closer to look at your face.

“Nobody,” you said defiantly.

You could tell that the guys didn’t believe you.

“You might wanna get ready,” you said standing up, trying to get away from their prying. “We’ve got a meeting in 10.”

You head out of room to walk down to ringside for the meeting before the show. The guys quickly get changed and come down. You deliberately sat on the apron away from your friends, which they thought was odd but didn’t try and make you move.

You kept your eyes down and didn’t look at your father every time he walked passed you. After a few minutes he started handing out the run sheets for the night and dismissed everyone. You rushed back to your locker room once you had your sheet. Two minutes later the guys walked back in.

“It was him, weren’t it?” asked Pete, his voice low. “You’re fuckin’ dad hit ya, didn’t he?”

“What? No.”

“Don’t lie to me {Y/N}. The bruise on your face came from a punch from the left, and you’re dad’s fuckin’ left handed! Now, I’ll ask ya one more time… Did he hit ya?”

You didn’t answer. You couldn’t even look at Pete, Trent or Tyler. Your head snapped up when you heard Pete growl and slam the door open.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him!”

Pete stormed out of the room before you could really react. Trent and Tyler quickly gave chase leaving you alone and stunned. You quickly snapped out of your daze when you heard a loud crash followed by a lot of yelling. You quickly got up and rushed in the direction of the sound.

You stop dead in your tracks when you get outside of your father’s office. Stood in front of you was Pete, his forearm tight against your father’s throat. Tyler and Trent were trying to pull Pete away.

“I should fucking kill you for what you did to her you son-of-a-bitch,” Pete growled at your father. “What sort of prick hits his own fucking daughter?”

“Pete…” you breathed, frozen to the spot.

You eventually found your feet again and slowly walked towards Pete. You shakily placed your hand on his arm.

“Let him go. He’s not worth getting in trouble over,” you said slowly, hoping to get his attention.

“He fuckin’ hurt ya {Y/N},” said Pete, his eyes still full of anger at your father. “He fuckin’ put his hands on ya.”

“I know, but I’m okay Pete. I promise. Just let him go before you make things worse for yourself. Please Pete. Don’t give him a reason to fire you. Ty and Trent need ya here… I fucking need ya here. Let him go,” you begged, lightly running your fingers down his arm.

Pete turned his head to look at you. In that moment, when he saw the pleading look in your eyes, he slowly moved his arm away from your father’s throat. Your father slumped to the floor rubbing his throat.

“You’re a bloody menace, Dunne,” groaned your father.

“And you’re an abusive arsehole,” shot back Pete. “What sort of prick would attack his own fuckin’ daughter? The one person on this whole damn planet that doesn’t deserve it… The one person on this whole damn planet that he’s supposed to fuckin’ protect?”

“She’s a disrespectful little whore!” sneered your father.

It took all your strength to hold Pete back as he lunged at your father again.

“Don’t you EVER fuckin’ call the woman I love that again!” yelled Pete.

Your arms almost went limp when you heard him say that, but thankfully Tyler and Trent had managed to grab Pete for you. Your mind was spinning trying to make sense of what Pete just said. In that split second everything made sense, all the times you’d caught him watching you, the way he’d rub your back to calm you down when you were mad, the way he smiled and laughed when you were doing silly things with Trent and Tyler … Pete loved you.

“Ha, nobody could ever love that little whore! She’s probably slept with all 3 of you!” yelled your father.

Before any of the guys could react you’d spun around and punched your father square in the face as hard as you could. His head snapped back and hit the wall behind him.

“Go fuck yourself!” you screamed. “The only fuckin’ whore around here is you! You’re the one with 6 kids with 6 different fuckin’ women! Trent and Tyler are my friends, they’ve been in my life a damn sight more than you ever were!”

“What about him?” asked your father pointing at Pete, as he wiped the blood from his lip with his other hand.

You turn to look at Pete and your eyes soften, a smile spreading across your lips.

“Pete? He’s the best one of the group. He’s the only guy I have ever wanted to be with,” you smiled, holding your hand out for him to take hold of.

Pete surprised you by linking his fingers with your and squeezing your hand. You knew your father was about to come up with some other sarcastic, hurtful comment but you didn’t care. Keeping hold of Pete’s hand you started to walk away. You look at Pete and he nods at you, knowing exactly what you want to say.

“Oh, by the way… sir,” you smirked, looking back at your father. “Tell Hunter we quit.”

Pete pulls you closer to him as you walked back to your locker room to grab your bags.

“So, only guy you’ve ever wanted to be with, huh?” Pete smirked as you got back to the locker room.

“The girl you love, huh?” you countered, picking your bag up.

“Since we were 5,” he confessed, coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around your waist. “Remember when we pretended we got married with all our toys as witnesses?”

You chuckled softly at the memory. That’d been the first day the two of you had met at pre-school. You’d sat under the climbing frame with various teddies and action figures and pretended you were getting married.

“That’s how long I’ve been in love with you {Y/N}. I loved you before I even knew what love was. I just knew that I didn’t want to live my life without ya… I still don’t.”

You’d never known Pete to be this vulnerable, that was usually Tyler, but knowing he felt comfortable enough to tell you this made you love him more than you did before. You turn in his arms and look at him.

“You’ve stuck by me this long, put up with all my craziness, you’ve been there through all the ups and downs, you’ve seen me at my best and my worst, and you still love me,” you said softly, leaning a little closer to him. “You’re never gonna be without me Pete. We’re both in too deep to ever let the other slip away.”

“I… I love you {Y/N},” said Pete, finally relieved that he’s able to say it out loud to you. “Be my girl?”

“Like you even have to ask. I love you too,” you smiled as he closed the gap between you and lightly ghosting his lips against yours.

“If you two don’t hurry up and bloody kiss, we’re gonna make ya do it,” chuckled Tyler as he and Trent walked into the room.

You and Pete chuckle at him and flip him off as you finally let your lips touch. The moment your lips connect you wrap your arms around his neck, as his slip around your waist. You’re both completely lost in each other. Neither of you even notice that Trent and Tyler and packing up their stuff into their bags, until Trent finally clears his throat to pull you both back to reality.

“As adorable as it is to watch two of my best friends finally admit their feelings for each other, the 4 of us have to get out of here before security drags us all out of here,” he said.

“All 4 of us? But only me and Pete quit,” you said, your brows knotted in confusion.

“Did ya really think we’d let yous two leave without us?” asked Tyler with a chuckle.

“What? Why? You two always wanted to be here.”

“We’re a set,” smiled Trent. “British Strong Style stick together.”

You can’t help but smile. What started off as one of the worst days of your life turned out to be one of the best. You’ve got your best friends and you’ve finally got your man. Tyler handed you your bags and the four of you walked out of Full Sail together, with you and Pete holding hands. You didn’t know what the future would hold, but for right then you had everything you needed.


End file.
